catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassandra/Gallery
This is a gallery for the character of Cassandra. UK Productions Original London Production Seeta Indrani in the Original Cast, 1981 Cassandra l8204 33.jpg Deut Kittens l81 1.jpg Cass Bomba Deme l8204 06.jpg Subsequent London Casts Jellicle Ball L8505 09.png Cassandra Admetus London 1987 09.jpg Pyramid l8709 01.jpg Cass l8904 07.jpg Cass Etc Michelle Hodgson Jocelyn Cook L9002.png|Michelle Hodgson Jellicle Songs 2 L9002.png Alonzo Etc l9111 23.jpg Cass Etc l9211.jpg Cassandra l9505 07.jpg Munk Cass Tugger L9608 01.jpg Cass Nina Radetic L9712.png Cass Ball l0006 04.jpg 1998 Film Rebecca Parker as Cassandra Cassandra Rebecca Parker Film 01.jpg Cassandra Rebecca Parker Film 02.jpg Cassandra Rebecca Parker Film 03.jpg Alonzo cass film.jpg Cassandra Rebecca Parker Film 04.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 Finale Munkus Twins Swings UK8906 44.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 Admetus UK9402 Armitage.jpg UK/European Tour 2003-2009 Cass Summer Strallen.png Cass Summer Strallen.jpg Cass Summer uk04 13.jpg Cass Tugger uk07 Pyramid.jpg Koln 2008 UK Tour 1.jpg|Koln, 2008 Koln 2008 UK Tour 2.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 Cass Jellicle Songs Conwy 13 20.jpg Cass Tugger Pyramid uk13 1.jpg Cass Tugger Pyramid uk14 1.jpg London / Blackpool Revival Tugger Cass Pyramid L14.jpg Alonzo Cass L14.jpg Baby Cass Electra Jellicle Songs 8 L14.jpg Dem Cass Vic Swing uk15 29.jpg Cass Alonzo Cassie Clare Adam Lake UK15 Paris promo.jpg|Cassie Clare Tugger Cass Deme Marcquelle 2015 01.jpg Blackpool Promo Jane McDonald UK15.jpg Blackpool Promo 4 Jess Buckley James Darch.jpg UK/International Tour Cass Tant UK16.png Cass Natalie Bennyworth 2017.jpg Misto Axel Alvarez Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg Cass Pyramid UK17.jpg Cass Lucy Brushett uk16.jpg|Lucy Brushett (swing) Cass UK19 Amy Louise Whittle.png|Amy Louise Whittle Cori Cass Tant amsterdam dec18 Press.jpg|Katie Deacon Cassandra Amsterdam Bows uk1812.jpg|Katie Deacon Admetus Cass finale uk18 Amsterdam press.jpg US Productions Original Broadway Production * Rene Ceballos Cassandra Rene Ceballos Bway 1982 01.jpg Cass Jelly Demeter us82 07.jpg Cass Jelly Bomba nypl 11.jpg Tugger Tumble Cass Bway 1982 04.jpg Cass Vic Ensemble nypl 01.jpg Jellicle Ball nypl 42.jpg Jellicle Ball us82 20.jpg Cassandra Rene Ceballos Bway 1982 02.jpg|Rene Ceballos Subsequent Broadway Casts Backstage Tony Awards Broadway Cast 1983.jpg|Nora Brennan Cass meg gillentine.jpg|Meg Gillentine Cass Meg Gillentine 1.jpg|Meg Gillentine Broadway Press Group 1997 04.jpg Cass Sillabub Pounce Bway Record Breaking 1997 01.jpg|Cats longest-running Broadway show, 1997 Cass Munkus Bway Calendar July.jpg|Stephanie Lang Cass us99 02.jpg Cass us99 04.jpg US Tours 1-4 Cindy Benson Jennyanydots.jpeg Cass Leigh Webster 1 US2.png|Leigh Webster Beth Cloninger US Tour 2 Cassandra 1985.png|Beth Cloninger US Tour 5 Pounce Misto Cass US 5 01.jpg Vic Plato Cass Jellicle Ball US Tour 5.jpg Cass Mungo backs Finale US 5 0101.jpg Cass US 5 press group 3.jpg Cass Reach US 5 01.jpg Tumble Alonzo Cass Finale 2007 2008.jpg Jenny Cass Bomba Mungo Pounce US 5 01011.jpg Jelly Cass US 5 01.jpg Ensemble Pantages LA 032010 04.jpg Cassandra Pantages LA 032010 0.jpg Broadway Revival *Emily Pynenburg *Dani Spieler (cover) *Jonalyn Saxer (cover) *Madison Mitchell (cover) Cassandra Icon 1.jpg|Emily Pynenburg Cassandra Emily Pynenburg 16.png|Emily Pynenburg Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg|Emily Pynenburg Cast Bows opening night 5.jpg|Emily Pynenburg Cast Bows opening night 4.jpg|Emily Pynenburg Cass Bway Revival Dani.png|Dani Spieler Cass Bway Jonalyn Saxer 1.png|Jonalyn Saxer Cass Bway Jonalyn Saxer 2.png|Jonalyn Saxer Cassandra Bway Revival Madison Mitchell.png|Madison Mitchell US Tour 6 *Mariah Reives *Jordan Betscher *Erin Chupinsky (cover) *Charlotte O'Dowd (cover) Vic Cass Pyramid US6 2019.jpg|Mariah Reives Cass Jellicle Ball US6 2019.jpg|Mariah Reives Jellicle Ball 03 US6 2019.jpg|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 03.jpg|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 02.jpg|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 1.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 3.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 01.jpg|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 2.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 4.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 5.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 6.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 7.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 8.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 9.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Mariah Reives 10.png|Mariah Reives Cass Silla US6 Mariah Reives Ahren Victory 01.jpg|Mariah Reives Cass Rumple US6 Mariah Ahren.png|Mariah Reives Cassandra US6 Jordan Betscher 1.png|Jordan Betscher Cassandra US6 Jordan Betscher 2.png|Jordan Betscher Cassandra US6 Jordan Betscher 3.png|Jordan Betscher Casssandra US6 Erin Chupinsky 2019 01.jpg|Erin Chupinsky (cover) Casssandra US6 Erin Chupinsky 2019 02.jpg|Erin Chupinsky (cover) Cass US6 Charlotte O'Dowd.png|Charlotte O'Dowd (cover) Cass Bill Bailey US6 2019 Charlotte O'Dowd McGee Maddox 01.jpg|Charlotte O'Dowd (cover) Japanese Productions The Japanese production uses the name "Cassandra" for the female twin, and "Tantomile" for the sleek brown cat. See Tantomile/Gallery for the Japanese version of the "Cassandra" brown cat design. Cassandra Cassandra Japan illus 2.png Tumblebrutus Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 J83 42 Cassandra.jpg Cass 83 Tokyo 1.jpg Tokyo 1996 Cass 96 Tokyo 2.jpg J96 cass1.jpg Victoria 96 Kittens Tokyo.jpg Misto 96 Tokyo 2.jpg J96 tumble2.jpg Old Deut 96 Tokyo 5.jpg Cass 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Carby 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Nagoya 2000 Tumble Cass 00 Nagoya 2000.jpg Osaka 2002 Cass Tumble 2002 Osaka 2.jpg Cass Tumble 2002 Osaka 1.jpg Tokyo 2006 Tumble Cass 06 Tokyo J0603.png Yokohama 2009 Tumble Cass 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Tumble Cass 09 shiki calendar1005 w.jpg Cass 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Fukuoka 2014 Cassandra Japan book 2014 cropped.png Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (6).jpg|Aya Fujioka Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (5).jpg Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (12).jpg Tokyo 2018 2019 Japan Cassandra.jpg Japan Cass Tumble Press Image 18.jpg CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 10.jpg Cassandra Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 Cassandra Nadia Strahan Sydney 1985 01.jpg Demeter Cass Sydney 1985 01.jpg ALW with 1985 Sydney cast.jpg Melbourne 1987 Australia Tour 1989 Deut Kittens Aus 89.jpg Australia Tour 1993 Cassandra Amber Simpson Aus Tour 1993 01.jpg Ensemble Singapore November 1993 a.jpg Australian Circus Tent Tour Cassandra Opening Night Aus Circus 1999 03.jpg Cassandra Aus Circus 1999 02.jpg Cass Ensemble Aus Circus 1999 01.jpg Australasia 2007-2010 Cassandra Emily Keane Aus 2008 01.jpg|Emily Keane Tugger John OHara Aus 2010 01.jpg Bomba Tant Cass Aus 2010.jpg|Emily Keane Asia Tour 2014 Cassandra Emily Keane Asia 2014 01.jpg Cassandra icon asia14.jpg Cassandra Emily Keane Asia 2014.jpg Australia NZ 2015 Jellicle Songs Aus 2016 12.jpg Rumple Dominique Hamilton Aus 2015 01.jpg Cassandra Emily Keane Rum Tum Tugger Keanu Gonzalez Australia 2016.png Bill Cass Admetus Aus15.jpg Asia Tour 2017 Cassandra Taryn Donna 1.jpg|Taryn Donna Borman Cassandra Taryn Donna 2.jpg|Taryn Donna Borman Cassandra Taryn Donna BormanAsia 17.jpg|Taryn Donna Borman German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 Cassandra Amanda Corbishley Hamburg 86 01.jpg Tugger Girls hamburg 86.jpg Hamburg art Cass.jpg Cassandra Janina Baucke Hamburg 90.jpg De9108 Cassandra Ginger Weingand.png De9204 Cassandra Elke Berges.png Bomba Deme Girls Hamburg 1.jpg Bomba Deme Girls Hamburg 2.jpg Moments Hamburg 1997 3.jpg Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 Stuttgart Group 1.jpg Stuttgart 01 Cassandra.jpg|Christine Haaga Cass Alonzo Pyramid de01.png Cass 1 Stuttgart 2001.jpg Cass Wardrobe Malfunction Stuttgart 2001.jpg Cass Babygriz 01 Stuttgart 2012.jpeg Berlin 2002-04 Tugger Munkus Cass bows Berlin 02 1.jpg Tugger Munkus Cass bows Berlin 02.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 Munkustrap Mathias Sanders Dusseldorf 2004 3.JPG German Tent Tour 2010-2013 Ball 03 German Tour 11.jpg Skimble butt 01 Tent Tour.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 Pyramid Vienna 83 02.jpg Finale Vienna 83 1.jpg Cassandra Laura Edmonds 1988 Vienna Moscow.jpg|Laura Edmunds, 1988 Toronto 1985 Toronto group NAP7.jpg Amsterdam 1987 Cass Wilma Amsterdam 1987.jpg Jellicle Songs Amsterdam 1987.jpg Paris 1989 Paris 1989 promo 1.jpg|Marjorie Hardwick Cassandra Paris 89 Marjorie Hardwick 018.jpg|Marjorie Hardwick Cassandra Paris 89 Theara Ward 39.JPEG|Theara Ward Cassandra Paris 89 Theara Ward 10.JPEG|Theara Ward 1990s Cassandra Laura Quinn Zurich.png|Laura Quinn 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 Naming of South African Cats Labelled.jpg Jellicle Songs World Tour 2001 02.jpg Jellicle Songs World Tour 2001 04.jpg World Tour Ensemble 2.jpg Copenhagen 2002 Cassandra Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jellicle Ball 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jenny Cass Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cass Cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cass Bustopher Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 Ensemble-10-december-2003-madrid.jpg Moscow 2005 Pyramid 5 Moscow 05.jpg Cass 6 Moscow 05.jpg Cass 7 Moscow 05.jpg Cass 5 Moscow 05.jpg Cass 2 Moscow 05.jpg Cassandra Moscow 05 1.jpg Kittens Cass Moscow 12.jpg Kittens Cass Moscow 11.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 Cass Electra Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg South Korea 2008 Cassandra Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 Cass 1 Brazil.jpg South Korea 2011 Pyramid S Korea 2011.jpg China 2012 Cass 1 China 2012.jpg Cass 2 China 2012.jpg Cass Back China 2012 03.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 Cass RCCL 3.png Misto Pete Simpson RCCL.png|Amy Van De Wetering Pounce Cass Pete Simpson Mallory Gladman RCCL Cast 6 17.jpg|Mallory Gladman Cassandra Jo Bird RCCL Cast 8 2019.jpg|Jo Bird Paris 2015 Cassandra Federica Capra Paris 15.jpg Jellicle Songs Paris 15 1.jpg Jellicle Songs Paris 15 2.jpg Vienna 2019 * Anneka Dacres Cassandra Vienna Revival Anneka Dacres 1.png|Anneka Dacres Skimble Cass Misto Vienna Revival Opening Bows.png|Anneka Dacres Victoria Cassandra Vienna Revival Hannah Anneka.png|Anneka Dacres Category:Character Galleries